


Seeing Double

by LivingTheBromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Styles Twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingTheBromance/pseuds/LivingTheBromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's twin brother comes back home after two years of studying in the States. Having just come to terms with his feelings for one Styles twin having another thrown in can potentially ruin everything for Niall. It all comes down to who can charm their way into his Irish heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

Harry’s P.O.V.  
“Hey guys I’ve got an announcement to make,” I said after I got the boys rounded up in my living room.  
“Well get on with it,” Louis said “I have things to do before I die of old age.”  
“Alright Lou,” I huffed “Calm your Toms. Anyways I don’t know if I told you lads this, but I have a brother. He’s been studying in America for the past few years as an exchange student. He is coming back nex-.”  
“Whoa,” Niall blurted interrupting me “You have a brother?! How are we just now finding out about this?”  
“Bloody hell mate,” Zayn said “How have you kept this a secret for so long?”  
“Well I haven’t been keeping it a secret,” I started “It just never came up. But as I was saying before I was interrupted. He is coming back next Monday and instead of going straight home he is going to come on tour with us for a few weeks.”  
I smiled at the thought. I hadn’t seen Skylar in months. Ever since we got put in One Direction I have had less time to spend with him when he visited home on breaks. This is the perfect chance to get in some brother bonding before we leave England for the Take Me Home world tour. Mom had agreed that we definitely needed the time together. While I love the boys and see them as brothers they just don’t come close to the relationship Skylar and I have. He is my best friend.  
“So when do we get to meet him,” Liam questioned.  
“Well I’m picking him up from the airport when he gets here,” I said “You guys are welcome to come with.”  
“Sounds like a plan,” Louis announced standing up “Now I am off. Got a date with El tonight. Later boys.”  
“Bye Lou,” we all chorused.  
“So what’s your brother like,” Niall asked me.  
With that I began to tell them everything about my brother. He hadn’t changed at all during the time he was overseas. I couldn’t wait to see him again.  
*6 days later*  
“Hey guys,” I yelled from the foyer “I’m heading to the airport now. If you want to come with to meet my brother you better get down here!”  
I walked outside and hopped in the car knowing they would be out soon. I couldn’t wait to get to the airport to get Skylar. We haven’t really gotten to spend a lot of time together since I was put in the band. I know he had some trouble in America once we became worldwide with people confusing him for me. It actually became a game for us. We would try to see how many times a week the paps thought I was in America even though there European correspondents had just seen me that same day in London. Millions of people still think I have some weird stunt double in the U.S. pretending to be me for publicity. But after today everyone will know that it’s just my brother Skylar.  
“Let’s get this show on the road,” Louis shouted hopping in the passenger’s seat “I’m ready to meet this hidden Styles brother.”  
“You aren’t just taking the piss with us are you Harry,” Niall asked from the backseat “This brother does exist right?”  
“Of course he exists,” I said pulling out onto the streets of London “His name is Skylar by the way.”  
“So why haven’t we heard about Skylar before now,” Liam asked.  
“He just never came up,” I replied.  
“How did he never come up in the two years we have known each other,” Zayn questioned “I don’t get that.”  
“Well I guess I have talked about him before,” I conceded “I just don’t think I ever actually mentioned he was my brother.”  
“Wouldn’t Anne have mentioned him at some point,” Zayn continued “Or even Gemma. I mean it’s her brother too and her son.”  
“Mum doesn’t really like to talk about him because every time she does she cries,” I answered looking at Zayn in the rearview “It’s quite funny to watch actually. And with Gemma she was never really close with Skylar like I was. I honestly think she kind of forgets about him until someone mentions him.”  
“I guess that makes sense,” Liam said.  
“Yup,” I said “Well we are here. I just have to tell you guys one more thing about Skylar before you meet him.”  
“Now what Harry,” Louis asked suspicious “Is he like some secret agent or something? How many secrets do you have? I thought we were best friends.”  
“Oh stop being so dramatic Lou,” I commanded “I was just going to say that he isn’t just my brother. He’s my twin. Alright now let’s go. His plane should have landed by now.”  
I didn’t wait to hear what the boys had to say before I walked into the airport.  
Skylar’s P.O.V.  
Harold said he was going to meet me when my plane landed, but I don’t see him. I guess like usual he is late. No sense in waiting so I’m just going to grab my bags and meet him at the entrance to the airport. I missed Harold so much that sometimes it hurt so I can’t wait to spend these next few weeks with him before heading home to see mum and Gemma. I never thought I would end up being related to one of the most famous people in the world. I mean who does think something like that will happen. I can’t wait to meet the boys though. Harold has told me so much about them that I feel like I know them already. I grabbed my bags and started to make my way to the entrance. I was about half way there when I spotted the familiar head of curls that are an exact replica of my own. Even with the thousands of miles between the two of us we had the exact same haircut. Some things never seem to change.  
“Harold,” I screamed dropping my bags and running towards him.  
“Skylar,” he yelled back sprinting towards me.  
We met in a flying tackle hug in the middle of the airport. We completely ignored all the stares we were getting from the people walking by. They can stare all they want. I haven’t seen my Harold in months. It’s hard to be away from him since we are so used to being within spitting distance of one another.  
“God I missed you Harold,” I whispered in his ear feeling a tear roll down my cheek.  
“I missed you more than you know Sky,” he whispered back pulling away to look at me tears running down his face as well.  
“Hate to break up this very touching moment,” a voice said from above us “But security is heading this way so I think it would be best if we left yeah?”  
Looking up from my position on the floor I saw 4 familiar faces standing over us. If I am any good at recognizing voices I’d say it was Louis who was talking.  
“Right,” Harold stated standing up and pulling me with him “Let’s get your things Sky and then we can head back to mine.”  
“Alright,” I agreed “I dropped them back there.”  
We grabbed my things and the six of us made our way out to the car. I could already see that Harold had gotten better at math since the last time I saw him since he brought a van which could fit us all. We all hopped in after tossing my luggage in the back and started the drive back to his place.  
“Well I can already see that Harry isn't going to do it so I will,” one of the boys said “I’m Liam.”  
He held his hand out for me to shake.  
“This is Niall, that’s Zayn, and that one up front next to Harry is Louis,” Liam announced pointing to each boy.  
“Nice to meet you guys,” I responded politely “I’m Skylar, but you all can call me Sky.”  
“Good to meet you Sky,” Niall chirped beside me “Can you cook as well as Harry?”  
“Well I would like to think so,” I said “I did teach him most of what he knows.”  
“I like him already Harry,” Niall told Harold.  
For the rest of the ride the boys asked me all sorts of questions from what is my favorite color to what would you do if you were being chased by a 3 legged dog. I could tell just from that car ride that the next few weeks were going to be very interesting indeed. We finally made it to Harold’s and by the time I got my luggage into my room I was ready to pass out. I could feel the jet lag hitting and it didn’t feel too great. I decided to take a quick nap and be up by dinner time.  
Niall’s P.O.V.  
I really liked Harry’s brother Skylar. He looks just like Harry and acts like him too. The only difference is the way they talk. Skylar talks even slower than Harry does. I didn’t even think that was possible. It’s actually quite adorable. I think that’s one of the reasons I like Harry. These next few weeks with Skylar here are going to be really hard. I don’t know if I will be able to handle being in such close quarters with him and Harry. It is already hard enough just being around Harry. I don’t think I can handle having two of him around. The resemblance between the two of them is kind of scary. If they aren’t speaking you can’t tell them apart.  
“Hey Li,” I called to the older boy.  
“Sup Nialler,” he asked coming into the kitchen.  
“How are we going to tell Harry and Skylar apart,” I asked “They look exactly alike.”  
“I have no idea,” he said “I was hoping someone else would come up with a way to do that. The only way I can think of involves them changing their looks or wearing nametags all the time.”  
“I don’t think either of them would want to do either of those,” I complained “And if I know anything about Harry he will make this as hard for us as possible by pretending to be Skylar and having Skylar pretend to be him.”  
“Louis,” Liam hollered “Zayn get in here!”  
“What do you want Leeyum,” Louis yelled back from the other room “Do I really have to get up?”  
“Yes,” he yelled back “This is important.”  
“Fine,” Louis huffed “Coming.”  
“So we need to talk about how we are going to tell Harry and Skylar apart,” Liam stated when Zayn and Louis walked in “Because I’m sure you have both noticed how they are literally identical in every way.”  
“I just planned on guessing who was who,” Zayn said “Bound to be right half the time yeah?”  
“I don’t need to guess,” Louis bragged “I can recognize my Hazza no matter what.”  
“Bet you 20 pounds that you can’t,” I said.  
“You’re on,” he said shaking my hand.  
With the bet made we decided to worry about the whole recognizing later. If Louis could tell them apart that means we didn’t have too. Now I just have to worry about how I am going to keep my feelings in check with the both of them so close. It’s bad enough I like Harry as more than a friend. I don’t need to complicate my life any more than it already is by liking his twin brother as well.  
Skylar’s P.O.V.  
I woke up feeling a little better than I did before. I could hear the boy’s voices traveling down the hallway. Might as well go join them I am pretty hungry.  
“Harold,” I yelled walking out of my room “I’m hungry! Feed me!”  
“Sky you cook just as well as I do,” Harold said.  
“But Harold I’m your guest,” I whined.  
“Fine,” he conceded “What do you want to eat?”  
“I’m craving spaghetti,” I answered.  
“Why do you call him Harold and everyone else calls him Harry,” Niall asked.  
“Yea he hates being called Harold,” Louis added.  
“I’ve been doing it for as long as I could remember,” I said.  
“Don’t get any ideas BooBear,” Harold interjected from the stove.  
“Hazza I would never,” Louis gasped offended.  
“Yeah sure,” he threw back.  
“Anyways,” I said “Is my spaghetti done? I’m starving.”  
“Did I tell you that I like your brother Harry,” Niall asked.  
“I like you too,” I said flirting.  
Niall just blushed and walked out. I definitely think I’m going to like it here.  
Niall’s P.O.V.  
Oh my God! Was he just flirting with me? Why didn’t I say anything back? That was so embarrassing. I just blushed and walked away. So stupid.  
“Hey Ni,” Liam called following after me “What was that?”  
Liam is the only one in the band who knew about me being bisexual. He was also the only one who knew about me liking Harry.  
“What was what,” I asked playing dumb.  
“‘Did I tell you I like your brother Harry,’” he mocked me.  
“I do not sound like that,” I said offended “And that was nothing because I’ve already told myself I can’t like Skylar.”  
“Why can’t you like him,” Liam asked confused.  
“We already said when we started the band that family was off limits,” I said.  
There was no way in hell I was going to tell Liam the truth. I wasn’t too sure what the truth was myself. I just knew that liking Skylar was a bad idea. I just wish my heart was listening to the logic my head was throwing out. I think I was already starting to fall for him after only being with him for a few hours. The one thing I forgot about was how well Liam knows me.  
“Don’t lie to me Niall,” Liam said sternly “There is more to it than just that. And you know that rule only applied to the sisters in the family. Not that any of us wants to date one another’s siblings. Now tell me the truth.”  
“I can’t Liam,” I said “I’m not even sure of what the truth is. I just know that once I start to like him bad things will happen. I can’t let it happen. I just can’t.”  
By the end of this conversation I was crying. I don’t even know why I was. The tears just started and I let them fall. Liam tried his best to comfort me, but since neither of us knew why I was crying it didn’t help much. He finally got up to leave telling me he would bring me some dinner. I curled up in a ball and just cried. I figured it was better to let it all out. By the time Liam came back I was done crying and starving.  
“Brought you some of Harry’s spaghetti,” he said handing me my special bowl filled to the brim.  
“Thanks Li,” I said sitting up “You really are the best friend anyone could ask for.”  
“So are you going to tell me what’s going on in your head,” he asked “It might help if you share your thoughts with someone else.”  
“I’m just so confused,” I began “I don’t know if I like Skylar for Skylar or if I like him because he is so much like Harry.”  
“You’re worried that you’re transferring your feelings for Harry onto Skylar,” he said.  
“Pretty much,” I said agreeing “Especially since I’ve only known him for a few hours.”  
“Well get to know him over the next few weeks,” Liam suggested “Then you can decide if you actually like him or not.”  
“This is why you are Daddy Direction,” I told him.  
“Yeah I know,” Liam said “Just finish eating and come down to the theater for movie night.  
Harry’s P.O.V.  
“So tonight is movie night,” I told Sky explaining our Monday night ritual “We all pick movies and then just relax and watch them. We normally use an app to see which movie we will watch first, but since you’re the guest we will watch your choice first. Sound goo Sky?”  
“Yea,” he answered “Do you guys do this every night?”  
“No, we only do it on Monday’s,” I replied “Now let’s go. The boys are probably waiting on us.”  
We walked in and the boys were already spread out on the couches. Louis was cuddled up with Eleanor on one couch, Zayn with Perrie on another, Liam was chilling with Andy on the floor, and Niall was sitting on the couch above them.  
“I’ll put the movie in,” I told everyone “Wouldn’t want any of you to be forced to move.”  
“Oh Harold,” Skylar said “You are so good to me.”  
“Yeah whatever,” I replied “Just sit down and shut up.”  
While I put in the movie he plopped down on the couch. I turned around and had to force myself to walk to the couch. Skylar was cuddled up with Niall. Now I know why he chose this movie. He hates watching scary movies because they always make it hard for him to sleep afterwards. I can’t believe he would do that to me. He knows I like Niall. What in the hell is he doing? I’m not going to sit here and watch this.  
“Hey guys,” I said standing up “I’m not feeling too good. I’m going to head to bed.”  
Only Lou looked up at my announcement.  
‘You okay,’ he mouthed. I nodded in affirmation. I refused to let anyone know how hurt I was inside. I need to be strong. Not just for myself, but for the band. I can’t be weak. I can’t.  
Skylar’s P.O.V.  
I know he left because of me not because he feels sick. He is my twin after all. We know each other like the back of our hands. I know he likes Niall. It’s one of the things we talked about EVERY time we talked. But now I actually know why. Niall is just something special.  
“Hey where did Harry go,” Niall whispered in my ear looking away from the movie.  
“He said he didn’t feel good and went to bed,” I replied.  
“Shouldn’t someone go make sure he is okay,” he asked.  
“Yeah,” I said getting up “I’ll be back. Keep my spot warm.”  
I quickly made my way through the house to Harry’s room. I knew I would be one of the last people he wanted to talk to let alone see, but I was the only one who could fix the problem.  
“Harold,” I called knocking one his door “Can I come in?”  
Without waiting for an answer I walked in. He was just lying there curled up under the blankets. I laid down next to him like I used to when we were little. We always made sure our foreheads were touching and our arms were linked.  
“Harold I’m sorry,” I whispered.  
“I know you are Sky,” he whispered back “It still hurts though. You’re my brother and brothers don’t do that. You know how I feel about him.”  
“I know mon petit,” I whispered “I’m starting to feel the same way. I never meant for this to happen.”  
“Sky please just leave him alone,” he begged “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. Please just let me have this for once.”  
“I’ll try Harold,” I vowed “I’ll try.”  
Kissing his forehead I climbed out of bed and headed back to the theater. I’ll try my hardest, but I can’t promise my heart will let it go so easily.


End file.
